Satan
"Better to reign in Hell than serve in Heaven." Satan (sometimes referred to as Lucifer Morningstar) is the first and former monarch of Hell, the rebelling angel against God, and entombed within ice under the Infernal Nexus, neither dead nor alive. Before his imprisonment, Satan had eight children, who each became princes and princesses of his kingdom, and each corresponding to a circle of his domain. Early Life Satan, then known as Lucifer Morningstar, was created by God as a bearer of light. His beauty and high status brought him much praise from his family, and so pride ballooned in his head. Satan felt as if he was equal to his Father God, and so persuaded a third of Heaven to rebel against his father. The rebelling angels, swiftly defeated by the Heavenly Host led by Archangel Michael, were thrown into Hell, whereupon they fell for nine days and nine nights. Becoming the Monarch Satan took the throne of Hell, becoming its first monarch and king, to the demons and the damned. So it was, the demons gathered at the great castle that was Pandemonium, long since destroyed by Michael, to come with a plan. After much thought and debate, the fallen Lucifer came with a plan; he would taint God's greatest and newest creation; Man, so that they would be driven away from God as the ultimate insult to Heaven. The Heirs to the Throne Prior to his entombment within ice under the Infernal Nexus, Satan bred eight children of immense power. In order of high age; Slana, Bornius, Saviel, Valerius, Bahtess, Elshe, Dyruss, and Gowther. Slana, his firstborn, embodied one of her father's favored traits. For this, she was spoiled and treated as a mortal princess would be, lavished with gifts and love. On her eighth birthday, Satan gave her a whip and allowed her to torment Hell's prisoners with it. This was, above all else, a sign of his love, and a moment of awakening for Slana, where she realized the pleasure in pain. She was one of the most precious things to Satan. Bornius, born after, was a true exemplar of his father's foremost indulged attribute. Yet unlike his sister, he was given no quarter. Satan wanted to temper Bornius into a strong heir. Where Slana thought with her heart, Bornius would think with his mind. Saviel, third of the litter, born as Orcus, was close to his father's deeper heart, the burning anger inside his chest. Saviel would be as his Father in the War In Heaven, furious, a being of death and destruction. Unfortunately, Saviel never became the warrior his father had intended. And, in 78 PA, left Hell for Heaven, to serve the Throne of God rather than rule the Throne of Wrath. Valerius, forth by birth, was a child who wanted the world, envious of all and sundry for what they had. He was not an easy child to raise. Satan provided only some of his child's wants, keeping him happy, yet teaching him the value that envy can have in a heart. Bahtess, born fifth, was a cowardly child, fearful of Hell's shadows and all that lie within. Satan would have no such heir take the throne, and thus was austere in his parenting. Even when Bahtess trembled, he was made to face fear. And so his son earned the name the Hateful Baron of the Cowardly, by facing his own fear and using that of others against his enemies. Elshe, sixth from her siblings, was a treacherous child. A liar and schemer, she was rarely truthful to her father, and so was made to be a traitor, to enemy and ally. Satan would give her the prestigious Throne of the Treacherous, much to Slana's chagrin. The gifting began their rivalry, which their father would not be able to soothe. Dyruss, the seventh child, was by far the most dangerous. A bloodthirster and glutton for blood, he exemplified gluttony, yet in a far strange manner, something strangely appreciated by his father. Much like Saviel, Dyruss was made to be a warrior, but far more feral and barbaric. He was trained in the arts of a quick wit, much like his father, and on the fly combat for something more fluid than his usual contemporaries. Gowther, the lastborn progeny, was the easiest child to raise. She did nothing but sleep, which was a relief from the dangers of the others. He was never too close to her, however, but was content to simply carry her to the bed. Before Satan could make a child of Pride, God entombed him under ice under what is now the Infernal Nexus. And, so, the Archfiend waits, neither dead nor alive, resting until he may come up from the earth once again.